Ice & Snow
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: England figures out that there is another mage but has no clue who it could possibly be. Could there be more that one new mage and what happens when these mages don't want to be found? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"England why are we here?" A sleepy Norway said.

"Because I felt something or someone with a strong magical signature." England said with a lowered voice.

"What? I thought it was just us three and your brothers with magic." Romania said looking worried.

"Wait Sealand has magic?" Norway asked.

"No my older brothers, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales." England replied.

"I need sleep and we all need to think this over, so we will meet here tomorrow at the same time, England bring your brothers." Norway said before he flashed out leaving only a feint smell of coffee and vanilla.

"Alright good night England, see you tomorrow." Romania said also flashing out living behind traces of smoke and chocolate.

"Great just what I need, to let the only people who don't think I'm completely crazy to meet my brothers." England muttered flashing out with the sent of Earl Gray Tea and lemon.

Unknown to the three mages there was another watching them, listening to them. With a smile this unknown person flashed out leaving behind the smell of freshly fallen show and pine.

* * *

Flashing into his living room England collapsed onto his couch.

"Where were ye tonight ye wee lad?" A voice questioned startling England.

"Scotland." England said glaring at the silhouette of his eldest brother.

"Ya didn't answer me question. Where were ye?" The red haired nation said turning on the lamp that was beside the chair he was sitting in.

"I had a meeting with Norway and Romania." England said angrily, getting up he started walking out of the room only to be stopped by his elder brother's hand grabbing his upper arm.

"You know I don't like them." Scotland growled.

"You have never met them."

"I don't have to have met them to not like them. They run you around like a trained seal."

"And you don't?"

"You know I don't."

"Good night Scotland."

Scotland sat down and sighed.

"You'll never get through to him like that." A brown haired male said appearing in the room.

"Shut it Wales." Scotland growled.

"You should head up to bed. We both need sleep he wants to tell us something in the morning."

"What about shut it Dylan don't you get?"

"Sleep Allister."

"Fine let's go."

And with that the two brothers walked upstairs.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't know if I am going to make this a yaoi fic yet but if I do I have no clue which pairing I would use! If anybody wants to see a particular pairing please comment and tell me! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning England trudged into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers, a white undershirt, and a pair of socks.

"Alright Arthur want to tell us where you were last night?" Wales said from his seat at the dining table.

"Where I was and what I was doing is not something you need to worry yourself over." England said starting to make himself a cup of tea.

"We already made ye tea lad." Scotland said from the doorway.

"Yes I know Alister." England said.

"Why don't you trust us?" Northern Ireland said looking hurt.

England replied with a why-do-you-even-ask-those-kinds-of-questions-they-are-stupid-I'm-not-answering-you look.

"If you truly wishto know where I was and what I was doing last night meet me here at exactly ten tonight not a minute late or I will leave without you." England snapped leaving the kitchen with his tea. As he made his way back to his room he could here his brothers talking.

"I wonder what he was doing?"

"He had a meeting with Norway and Romania last night. I don't know what it was about but if he is going for a secret alliance we have to stop him. Romania and Hungary look like they are about to start a war any day now."

"No she wouldn't, she is still pretty shaken from living with Russia. She doesn't want a war and Romania is to stupid to start one."

England rolled his eyes and smirked. If his brothers found out what was actually going on they would lose their marbles, not that they ever had any in the first place.

* * *

"England! Danmark har vært å stille spørsmål!" Norway whispered through the phone, a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"First Lukas, stop panicking." England said smiling as he looked over the paper sitting on his desk.

"I am not panicking." Norway growled lowly. England could only imagine Norway sitting in the corner of his bedroom closet holding his cell to his ear and keeping his sight on the crack between the closet door and the floor, waiting for Denmark.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Are you hiding in your bedroom closet?"

"Knulle deg, Arthur." And with that the Norwegian hung up the phone.

England smiled as he finished off his third cup of tea that day before he signed the last piece of paper work he needed to do. Looking at the clock on his desk he let out a sigh of relief. "Five o clock. Dinner time."

"No Alister we are not having Haggis for diner!" Ireland yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because it's gross." England answered walking into the kitchen. "I don't feel like cooking tonight. How about we order pizza?"

"YES!" Northern Ireland yelled happily.

"Codie, you have been spending way to much time with America and Australia." Wales said.

"And you Dylan have been spending to much time with a stick up your ass." North replied.

"Pizza will be here soon." England interrupted placing the phone back into it's holder. Dylan, Codie set the table."

"Arthur's the one with the stick up his ass." Wales muttered receiving a book being thrown at the back of his head.

* * *

"You're late Seamus." England said glaring at his older brother.

"By a minute." Ireland retaliated.

"Doesn't matter. Alright everyone hold hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright."

England flashed himself and his brothers into a dark and damp place.

"Where are we?"


End file.
